independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvester Mothership
The Harvester is a massive alien spaceship used to strip planets of their resources, and where the Alien Queen lives. It was present and led the alien attack during the War of 2016. It appeared in the movie ''Independence Day: Resurgence'''' ''(2016). Design Exterior Interior The interior is vast. The ground acts as some kind of agricultural system with an unknown species of crops growing, and whether it's native to the Aliens' home or stolen from another world the Aliens took over is unknown. It is possible, however, that they use these crops to generate oxygen for the Harvester, and maybe to provide food. History War of 2016 The Harvester is first seen in the War of 2016. It appears near the Moon, hovering it. Jiang Lao, the commander of the ESD Moon Base, orders to arm the primary weapon and shoot at the colossal spaceship, but the impact is negative: the Harvester has a powerful energy shield. While the cannon of the Moon Base charges the energy to try a second strike, the spaceship shoots an energy burst that blows up the entire base, along with its occupants. While the mothership approaches Earth's atmosphere, U.S. President Elizabeth Lanford gives the order to initiate the Orbital Defense System, but all the orbiting units are destroyed before the can strike. The Harvester reaches the Earth, uprooting entire cities with its gravitational system, and then making them fall on others. It lands on a very big part of the planet, and begins to drill a giant hole in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, to harvest the Earth's molten core. Gallery Arrival to Earth A01.jpg A02.jpg A03.jpg A04.jpg A05.jpg A06.jpg Independence Day (6).jpg|The Harvester compared to the Earth, the Moon, and a Colony Mothership. IDRH.jpg|Legend. Green: The Queen Pod, red: entrance. Happroach.jpg|First appearance of the Harvester. C02.jpg|Harvester shield push Colony mothership debris. IDR harvester above moon.jpg|Harvester over the Moon. IDR First Trailer SS 042.png|The Harvester approaches Earth. IDR harvester ag weapon.jpg|Harvester activating its anti-gravity weapon (green flash). Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.06.09 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 044.png zip3.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.04.56 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 013.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.32.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.05.37 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-23 at 10.47.32 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 021.png|One of the Harvester's landing struts lands on Washington, D.C.. Hl05.jpg|And somewhere on Morocco Screen_Shot_2016-08-09_at_9.08.35_PM.jpg|The White House being slightly damaged by the Harvester. Harvester.jpg|Harvester landing on Earth. Screen Shot 2016-06-30 at 12.16.09 AM.jpg|The Alien Queen inside the Harvester. 1a.jpg|The Harvester about to launch a devastating electromagnetic pulse. 4a.jpg|Electromagnetic pulse activated. Harvester shout electromagnetic pulse.gif Drilling.jpg|Harvester's driller. Harvester drilling animation.gif Entrance.jpg|Entrance. Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-541211122105437.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-369139036659428.jpg IHS01.jpg IHS02.jpg Inside the harvester.jpg|Inside the Harvester. IHS03.jpg Inside the harvester 3.jpg Inside the harvester 2.jpg|Jake Morrison distracting some aliens inside a control tower, to allow his companions to steal alien fighters. IHS05.jpg|A control tower with two Aliens. IHS04.jpg|Side-view of the same control tower. IHS06.jpg|A landing base inside the Harvester. Independence day- Resurgence (2016).mkv_004041530.jpg|One of the Harvester's few Interceptors. Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.39.19 PM.jpg|A war between humans and Aliens, right beside the Queen's Pod on the Harvester. Hl01.jpg|After losing the battle, Harvester leaves Earth (seen from Paris). Hl02.jpg|As seen from a ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Hl04.jpg|As seen from Morocco. Hl03.jpg|As seen from Area 51. Concept Art HD.jpg|Harvester driller Category:Alien Ships